My Secret
by Crazykid
Summary: Hey guys, this is my third fanfic and I hope you read it. Its about happiness sadness and maybe a tinsy bit of romance. A girl named Samantha has a very bad life with no mum an evil dad, a missing brother and a lost guinea pig. It's about her life at Hogwarts and a few flashbacks into her life a few years ago. Ok got to go cause I'm running out of characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second HP fanfic but I kinda gave up on the other one and I am much more interested in this one.**

* * *

Hi, I am Samantha but everyone calls me Sam or they will meet my fists of fury. Today was my first day at Hogwarts and I boarded the train slowly irritating everyone behind me because I was taking one step every twenty seconds. I walked to a carriage and sat down an looked out the window. I heard the yells of the other students screaming goodbye to their parents and I thought

" I hate it when students and their happy little family acts super happy when they are really fighting at home."

You see I didn't care about people like that because my parents don't ever have any time to talk to me. I took out my iPod and put my earphones in and sang until a snooty brunette came up to me and said

"have you seen a toad because a kid has lost one, and you better change into your robes soon."

I thought she was gone so I mimicked her and then she stared at me until after two minutes of awkward silence I said

" close your mouth or you'll catch flies, Oh and close the door while your at it mudblood."

This time I actually waited until she is gone and said

"Mudblood"

under my breath and then said

"you better change into her robes soon"

and then rolled into a fit of uncontrollable laughter**.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the fanfic so far and I won't be giving up on this anytime soon. Love Crazykid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, This fanfic will be like an everyday one but if I don't update I'll probably be at school camp or away for holidays but I'll tell you if I do go away I'll mention it in the fanfic. So on with the story. BTW **_italics= thought_

* * *

"That girl was so annoying" I said as I saw her getting off the train before me and I thought _"I haven't been sorted yet so I should make her get mad and then I'll act all innocent and everyone will hate her and love but then I will say it was me and everyone will hate me just like when I'm at home._

I went over to the boat she was in and then I saw her trunk and it was opened so I decided to maybe accidently knock it into the river. She ran up to it and I splashed her

"what was that for?"

She half yelled-screamed and I snapped back "

you had a bit of dirt on your nose."

Then I saw him and instantly had a crush on the one and only Harry Potter!. I know my dad trained me against him but who could resist him.

"Snap out of it Samantha"

I said and punched my own arm and then I turned around to see somebody

" whatcha looking at Harry"

I said and he said

"You were talking to yourself and punched yourself in the arm"

and pointed to where a big bruise was forming

"why do you care?"

I retorted and he said

"fine nextime I'll let you punch me so I know when to shut up"

and I said

"that would be nice."

After he left I giggled and whispered "yes" and these twins called Fred and George were looking at me like I was a freak

"what"

I said and George said

"nothing"

and then Fred whispered under his breath (I still heard him though)

"just a wierdo who punches herself, talks to herself and giggles girlishly"

"Thats it"

I said and I chased them for several minutes and then saw my father in the forest so I ran over to him making sure no one saw.

" Why are you here Dad?"

"Up bup bup what did I tell you to call me"

"sorry Lord Voldemort"

* * *

**So did you guys like it, I know the chapters have been short but that will defiantly change soon. Love Crazykid **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys last chapter I said it would be an everyday thing but I changed my mind so it will be an every two days. Anyway on with the story. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

"Sorry Lord Voldemort"  
I said and he nodded and said

"much better you little brat"

He turned around and whispered

"you were the biggest mistake of my life"

I pretended I didn't hear him but inside I felt like pushing him over to those rocks where he can fall and break his head and hopefully forget who he is and who I am and that would make life easier for both of us trust me.

"Hey Lord Voldemort"

I said saying lord sarcastically

" Can you please go over to the rocks and get me my um well my…wand yes my wand"

"Why can't you get it you stupid girl?"

He said spitting on me a bit when he said stupid

" because I hurt my leg when I was running over here"

"Ok fine, but next time I ask you to do something you better do it"

"OK"

I said in a really cheery voice that annoyed him very much.

" Where is it?"

He said and I said

"Look a little harder"

Then I said

"Sorry"

and pushed him onto the rocks and ran never to look back.

* * *

"Wait, where am I?"

I said while looking around and then noticed I was in my nursery.

Then my dad came in and I said

"I had rwelly bwad dweam"

I was a toddler so I spoke like one and he replied with

"what was it all about"

he said nicely and I said

" you turned into a Lord called Voldemort and said I was the biggest mistake of your life"

and he replied calmly

"That will never happen"

"Pwomise"

and he said

" I promise."

Then I heard

"Tom, can you come here?"

And then my flashback faded back into reality.

* * *

I was still running when I saw two familiar faces : Fred and George.

They saw me giving them the death glare and all three of us broke into a sprint and I said

" I think this will be fun"

Twenty minutes later we went in to get sorted.I saw that Hermione girl getting sorted as she was in Gryiffindor like Harry, Fred,George and Ron.

"Samantha Riddle"

and I walked up to the sorting hat and thought

_Not Slytherin_

_Not Slytherin_

" I guess it will be Slyther… oops sorry I meant to say

Gryfindor"

and I saw Fred and George smiling nervously.

* * *

**Hey guys so there is that Chapter and it is weekend tomorrow so I will most likely update Saturday and Sunday. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews on what should happen next, BYEE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and here is the next one so yeah and my friend is getting a FanFic account so I'll tell you her username and you can read her stories but I don't know her username yet but I will eventually. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

I walked over to the Gryffindors and sat across from Fred and George and I knew by the expression on their faces they were scared. Then I saw that Hermione girl and she was sitting next to Harry and Ron and I decided to poke my tounge out at her and then she told Professor McGonalgal and I said

"She started it"

and then she signalled Harry,Ron,Fred and George to come over here and she said

"who believes me"

and Ron said

"I belive you"

and then I said

"who believes me"

and Fred, George and Harry all said

"me!"

and I grinned and went back to where I was sitting and whispered to Fred and George

"I know the only reason you believed me was so I didn't beat you up and you guys didn't tell me you were in year two"

and they both whispered to me in unison

"you're like the little sister we never had"

and I said

"aww thanks guys."

About thirty minutes later we had finished the grand feast and we got told to go to the common room so we all ran to see who was the fastest and I was first followed by Fred,Harry,George,Ron and then Hermione was last. We walked into our common room and Fred and George said in unison

"Cool"

and then we were shown to the rooms we would be staying in and I had to share a room with Hermione and we both slept on the beds furthest away from each other.

* * *

I looked around and I was outside a shack in a forest and I remembered I was eight years old at this time and I fell out the window. I didn't want to go in through the door but I decided to and I saw my father ( who was now Lord Voldemort) and he was sitting on his arm chair facing away from me. I quickly but quietly ran upstairs and went into my room and rushed inside. I lied in my bed and my mother came to check on me. She said

"you are such a beautiful girl"

and I turned around and the door was closed. I snuck to the stairs and looked down and heard my parents yelling and saw a green flash and heard

" Avadra Kadarva "

and saw my mother fall to the floor and she was so lifeless.

* * *

I woke up and saw the other girls looking at me and then Hermione asked

" Are you okay?"

and I said

"I'll be alright, go back to sleep"

and they did so. After they were all asleep I walked over to the window near my bed and looked out and saw the forest and I looked and my father wasn't at the rocks where he was left, he was gone. I rubbed my eyes to make sure his pale skin was camouflaging with the rocks and it wasn't and I felt my heart skip a beat and watched for any movement outside the castle and finally fell back asleep.

* * *

**Da da daa I can't belive it Voldemort is gone and I really would appreciate some reviews so please leave one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, right know it is saturday but this will be uploaded on Sunday and I will tell you when it is Sunday so yeah, I know thats a bit confusing but thats all I have to say so on with the story.**

* * *

I woke up and say the sun rising slowly over the mountain behind the forest. Wait the forest, last night I checked if my dad was there but he wasn't.

"Maybe I was just dreaming"

I said and then I saw Hermione wake up.

"Good Morning"

she said and then walked over to where I was sitting and I said

"I'm sorry for being so rude, it's just my dad is getting on my nerves"

"It's fine, I guess I was a bit bossy on the train"

she said and then she said

"whats your family like, do you have any siblings and do you have a pet?"

and I said

"my family's okay, I have a twenty-five year old brother and I used to have a guinea pig but it ran away when I was playing with it outside."

Then she said

"Hows your mum?"

and I shook my head and whispered

"She passed away three years ago and since then time has just flown past"

she said

"I'm so sorry"

but I said

"no, don't worry, people die everyday, it's just how cruel life is."

Then one by one the rest of the girls woke up and we greeted them.

"I have Transfiguration first, then potions and then charms."

Most of the other girls had the same classes and we decided to go together for protection but they said I have to go first in case someone is mean and the second toughest girl, Bonnie had to go at the back of the line.

"Quickly, we can't be late for our first class!"

Hermione screamed as we ran through the empty corridor and I said

"There it is"

but then some third-year Slytherins walked in front of the door and stood the blocking the entrance.

"Open the door or you face will meet my fists"

Bonnie said and I decided to not mess with her if she doesn't mess with me.

"I _will_ pound you if you don't move"

I said in my scary tone and then they said in unison

"Ohhh I'm so scared."

Then we said

"Uh oh, here comes Snape"

And then they ran and we didn't really see Snape, it was a lie to get to walked inside and saw some spare seats and one was next to Harry.

"Score"

I whispered under my breath and walked over to him and sat down in the seat and whispered

"Hi Harry"

and he said

"Hey Sam, were Slytherins causing you trouble?"

and I nodded.

Before I knew it Professor McGonagol asked me to do a spell and I didn't know what is was do I asked her and she said

"Do you know any Transfiguration spells?"

and I said

"No, we came here to learn"

"Okay, well class is over now"

Professor McGonagol said and I walked out of Transfiguration and started my journey to Potions.I turned around and saw Fred and George and they gave me a thing that looked like an old map and I asked

"Whats this?"

And they said in unison

"A map of the castle and all the secret passages, it also shows what people are doing or where they are."

**(A/N: It's Sunday, Sunday gotta get down on Sunday)**

"Cool, thanks guys!"

I said before walking I heard Hermione screaming

"There she is!"

and I quickly shoved the map in my pocket, turned around and said

"Sorry, I had to meet up with Fred and George because they needed to show me something and I thought you were already here"

"Oh Okay, well anyway we have to run or we'll be late"

Hermione said then I said

"Last one there is a rotten egg. Three Two One Go!"

I yelled not being to loud and we all ran off. I was there First followed by Bonnie,Zara,Emma,McKenzie and Hermione.

After Potions we decided to go to the library because that was near Charms and borrow the book we needed for Potions and then go to Charms.

"Finally, a class we're not late to"

I said as we opened the door and walked in.

"Today we will be learning Winguardium Leviosa"

Professor Flitwick said and gave us each a feather.

"Winguardium Leviosa"

Hermione said and her feather lifted up gracefully so I did the same and my feather lifted up but I decided to use it to tickle Ron, who was sitting in front of me so I did and he starting laughing so hard and so did Harry,Hermione and I.

"Is there something funny?"

Professor Flitwick said and we all kept laughing so he screamed

"You will be serving Detention tonight with Hagrid, and so will you Draco.

"But I didn't do anything you dummy!"

Draco screamed and then he realised what he had said. Later that night we all met up outside his hut and then I knocked on the door and he opened it and said

"Hello you lot, we will be serving Detention in the Dark Forest"

and I froze and felt my heart skip a Hagrid said

"Draco, Harry and Samantha, you're with Fang and Hermione and Ron, You're with me"

then we saw Fang walked out the door behind Hagrid and we started to walk into the Dark forest. Before I knew it we were at the Rocks where I had pushed my father over and then a man walked up to us and Draco screamed, Harry stared and I said

"Who on earth are you?"

and he said

"Thats what I wanted to ask you, I don't know who I am or where I am."

I instantly knew who it was, it was my Dad but he wasn't Voldemort I said without thinking

"We'll take you to Hagrid and he'll sort you out.

* * *

**So that Chapter was about 500 words long than most comment because I am new at this and would really appreciate it. Xxoo From Crazykid.** **  
**


End file.
